shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Varchie
}} Varchie is the het ship between Veronica and Archie from the Riverdale fandom. Canon The moment Archie sees Veronica walk into Pop's, he's lost to the world and only sees her in slow-motion, laughing at whatever joke she might make. Veronica, in turn, is mightily attracted to Archie, while at first only superficially stating it because she hasn't been with a red-head before. In spite of knowing how Betty feels about him and trying to make it happen for them, Veronica gives in to their attraction and kisses Archie at Cheryl's party. After the party, Veronica understands what of a huge mistake they've done and telling Archie that he needs to find Betty. As she's heading home Archie finds Betty where he tells her he doesn't have any feelings for her. In "Body Double," Veronica tells the whole gang shes got herself a date. Archie says with a jealous tone, "You do?" Veronica's date, Chuck Clayton, turns out to be a slut shamer, and she ends up giving him a cold meal of revenge. When she comes to the boys' showers later, to scream at Chuck for slut-shaming her on Instagram, she runs into half-naked Archie who almost drops his towel by surprise. He tries to tell her to get out of the showers but Veronica is stubborn and tells him "I mean it Andrews, hit the showers and stay out of my way." In "The Last Picture Show," Veronica and Betty learns about the affair Archie has been having with their music teacher, Miss Grundy. Betty is determined to separate them and Veronica is after her. Archie later learns that Betty and Veronica broke into Miss Grundy's car. He calls Veronica for the very first time in her iconic nickname "Ronnie." "Ronnie, a little help here?" He tells her when Betty starts to tell him how wrong it is that he's dating a teacher. By the end of the episode, Miss Grundy is quitting from her job at Riverdale High, breaking up with Archie and leaving Riverdale. In "Heart Of Darkness," everyone sits to eat lunch and Veronica can't help but teasing Archie about Miss Grundy. "So how's life in a PG world? PG? Post Grundy? What? Too soon?"'' She says with a laugh and adding "You are back to being boring," A few minutes later Valerie Brown sits next to them and tells Archie, "I heard Miss Grundy was tutoring you."'' Veronica can't stop herself and says "understatement of the year" and laughs. Later, Veronica is at cheerleading practice and passing by Archie who sits on a bench and tries to tie up his wounded hand. When she sees him she comes and sits next to him, asking, "Isn't it your playing hand?" Archie nods. "Archie this hand is your instrument. You need to take better care of it." Archie tells her he got slammed because he didn't know how to play, which was because he was working on songs with Valerie. Veronica appears jealous, saying, "Valerie, huh?" Archie jokingly asks her if she's jealous. Veronica makes reference to their first kiss by saying, Please! I had my seven minutes in heaven with Archie Andrews." Veronica kisses his hand and tells him to take better care of it, before she walking away. In "Faster Pussycat Kill! Kill! Kill!" Archie is trying to get to the variety show. When he stands on the stage he's froze and running out of the hall. Veronica is concern and wants to help him. At lunch, she sits next to him and tells him that she got him in the variety show and if he is looking for a partner to sing with, she would love to do it. After school, Veronica is going to her mother's workplace, where she works with Archie's father, Fred. She accidentally walks in at her mother and Fred kissing. She comes to her meeting with Archie and surprised to find out that Valerie is now working with them. Veronica is upset and she tells Archie "not to be that girl, Archie but I didn't get the memo we were adding another voice to the mix," she says with sarcasm. Archie explains that Valerie quit the Pussycats and now she can sing with them. Veronica is mad and tells Archie, "That makes me what then? A backup singer?" Archie tries to say that he thought that she did it as a favor to him, but Veronica isn't talking just about him replacing her, also about their parents, locking lips earlier in the day. Veronica already had enough, tells him, "Don't do me any favors." She walks away, as revenge Veronica decides to join the Pussycats as Val quit. The Pussycats are welcoming to Veronica and as they walk in the hallway with the cat ears, Archie understanding what happened. Later that night, it's finally the variety show and Veronica sings with the Pussycats. Quotes bout Archie:' '''Archie to/about Veronica:' Fanon On AO3, Varchie is the most written ship for Archie and Veronica. It is also the third most written relationship in the Riverdale (TV 2017) tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Archie/Veronica tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Photos :Varchie/Gallery Videos Archie & Veronica Shape of You ►we hide our emotions Archie and Veronica Archie & Veronica Young Gods Notes and references Navigation